Shinobi X: Evolution
by TheBigWhiteWolf
Summary: Naruto didn't have an easy life but when he develops abilities that he doesn't understand he will fight to fulfill his dream
1. Chapter 1

Shinobi X: Evolution

By TheBigWhiteWolf

Naruto sat in the tree, gazing at the stars, having no idea what to do or where to go. Ever since that day things have changed, he's changed, and now he was lost figuratively and literally. He has always been on his own having lost his mother at birth and never meeting his father, he's been toss around foster care all his life never staying in one place for too long. The last place he stayed was the only place he ever consider home, generally his foster parents would only provide for him, or at worst totally ignore him.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a kind and gentle old man and when he met Naruto a bond was forged. Sarutobi as he preferred to be called truly cared for Naruto in a way that Naruto wasn't use too. They met when Naruto was twelve and it's been two years since Sarutobi was named Naruto's legal guardian. Naruto's spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes just seem to call attention to the boy, and the fact that he excels at pranks and jokes earned him the title of class clown. Yet he was tenacious, set on proving his self to be the best at whatever he set his mind on.

His problem was that with his short stature and not quite 'genius' intellect, he was proving that he wasn't the best. It wasn't that he didn't try, it was that nothing felt right, like there was something else he was meant to do, a calling that he has yet to answer. On this particular day Naruto was preparing a prank at school that involved the use of paint, only he accidentally got the paint all over some of the toughest bullies in school. These guys have beaten up nerds just for looking at them funny, so he knew they were pretty much ready to kill him. Running as fast as his legs would carry him, he tried to put some distance between him and them, but they were fast approaching when his legs gave out on him.

They beat on him hard, punching and kicking, they weren't pulling punches and were possibly not even thinking. Naruto's world was pain, and he feared that they may very well kill him, he struggled to stay conscious, to find a way out of this, but they beat him relentlessly. Just as he felt he was at his limit, he felt a source of strength, a source of power, not knowing what it was but not caring at the moment he calls upon that power. The bullies are blown back as a blast of energy erupts from Naruto; the red energy surrounding him vaguely takes the form of a …fox? His eyes become blood red and slit like, his canine teeth elongate, his nails become claws, and a feral yowl is heard throughout the entire school.

Naruto who was acting on pure primal instinct dispatch the bullies quickly leaving them bruised and bloody, but alive. He then quickly made his way home and promptly collapse as he got the door open the beating and the strain of his new powers taking its toll on him. When he awoke it was to Sarutobi or Gramps as he liked to call him, placing a cool wet cloth on his head. Sarutobi had a concern look on his face as he questioned Naruto, who explained everything that happen, and Sarutobi's concern became outright worry. He urge Naruto to get up saying they had to leave, ready to go out the front door Sarutobi noticed the mob out the window.

Sarutobi turned to Naruto and bent down to look him in the face, the look on his face, a testament to how serious he was "Naruto, you need to understand that you are different, unique, but never confuse that with being a monster. These people are merely scared of something they have no understanding of don't hold it against them. They merely need to be taught they have no need to fear, no need to hate, promise me you'll at least give them a chance."

Naruto could see how serious his Gramps was and said "I promise Gramps."

Sarutobi gave him a kind smile though the smile had a hint of sadness "Head out through the back door and into the woods, and remember Naruto, you're unique but you're not alone."

Heeding his Gramps words Naruto ran as fast as his beaten body would carry him, he was some distance into the forest when saw smoke rising in the direction of his home. Naruto feared that his Gramps and the only home he has ever known were gone. Naruto wanted to blame those people, he could feel the rage simply bubbling, but he put that aside remembering his Gramps words. They were scared and needed someone to teach them understanding. Naruto wanted there to be someone to take the blame, but he soon came to the conclusion that fear and ignorance was to blame. Sitting in that tree gazing at the stars, he made a silent vow to rid this world of it's ignorance and hate, to help them understand.

"Although the question is where do I begin?" he said aloud

"Perhaps I may be of assistance?" said a voice from right under him

Looking down Naruto spotted a bald man who was dress quite conservatively in a wheel chair, next to him was a teenage boy a few years older than him with strange visors, and a black woman with snow white hair. Naruto was cautious, they seem relatively harmless, but he had the strangest sense of power emanating from all three, especially the bald guy.

"May we talk on a more comfortable sitting?" the bald guy asked

Naruto was still cautious, but sense they didn't mean him harm, so he made his way down.

"How are you Naruto?" said the bald guy

"I'm all right I gue…hey how did you know my name?"

The bald guy smiled and said "I am a telepath, my name is Prof. Charles Xavier, and like you we are mutants."

xxxXXXxxx

_AN: I was inspired to write this after reading an X-men/Naruto crossover. I found the concept quite interesting, but the overall story lacking. So as another author so eloquently put 'the wonderful thing about fan fiction is if you don't like it you can try and do it your way' or something like that. The basic idea is that Naruto and a few other Naruto characters will be introduce into the X-men universe as mutants not ninjas. Some of the powers and abilities that are unique to the charcters will become their mutant abilities. So I put this up mostly to stir the water and see what others think, I plan on continuing the story but don't expect much plot development for the first few chapters. ___


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Before we begin allow me to clear up a few things. This story takes place in X-men: Evolution, the Naruto characters I'm introducing are not from another world. Naruto is a mutant with powers similar to Kyuubi Naruto. Other characters will be revealed to join Xavier's side and some will play the villain. Lastly the characters joining Xavier will be forming a new team; this takes place before the New Mutants.

Shinobi X: Evolution

By TheBigWhiteWolf

"A mutant, what's that?" said a puzzled Naruto not really having heard the term

"There are those who posses what is known as the X-gene and this gene can grant extraordinary abilities to those who have it." Explained the Professor "And those who posses it, have come to be known as mutants."

It took him a few seconds to comprehend what he just been told but he understood the gist of at least "Wait your saying that you guys have like super powers or something?"

Xavier smiled at the rather simplistic response and said "Or something. I run a school for gifted youngsters such as your-self, Ororo Munroe here" he gesture towards the black woman "is the housemother and a good friend of mine, Scott Summers" he said this indicating the teenager "is a student of mine, one of my first. I teach others like you how to use and control your gifts, my dream is to see humans and mutants living together peacefully."

As Naruto took this in he remembered Sarutobi saying 'You are not alone.' "So that's what Gramps meant." he muttered to himself

Xavier spoke again "I would like to offer you sanctuary, a place where you can learn to control your abilities along with others, a place to call home if you so wish."

Naruto pondered on what he should do, this man's dreams seem to parallel with his own. He didn't have anywhere else to go and he'll be damned before he goes back to foster care. He also very much wanted to learn more about mutants and his abilities, the decision was unanimous.

"When do we leave?"

xxxX**X**Xxxx

Naruto couldn't believe the size of this place, he been in big houses before but this was a palace in comparison.

"Man, you didn't say this place was a big frigging mansion! And I thought the jet was cool, that's nothing compare to this." He spouted excitedly.

Xavier couldn't help but smile at the young man's reaction, he certainly was easily excitable.

As they entered the mansion they were greeted by Logan who looked at Naruto and said in his usual grunt tone "Who's the runt?"

Anger flashed in Naruto's eyes as he shouted "Who do you think your calling a runt?"

Trying to defuse the situation Xavier said "This is Naruto, a new student."

"Really." Said Logan with mild interest "Well what can you do?"

"Uhh, I don't really know." said a confused Naruto "It all happened so fast that I'm not really sure what happened."

"That is why you are here Naruto, to learn what you can do and use those abilities responsibly. Scott why don't you show Naruto to his room and we can began testing tomorrow." As he finished he and the other adults left off to somewhere.

Naruto had the feeling that they have been dismissed, but it was done in a way that you really couldn't be mad at him. As they walked silently Naruto gave Scott a good looking over and got a strict boy scout vibe coming off him, the type that always had a stick up where the sun don't shine.

Trying to start polite conversation Naruto says "So... Scott is it. What can you do?"

"I can shoot beams of energy out of my eyes." he said casually.

Naruto's eyes widen "Wow that sounds cool."

Scott shrugs as he says "I suppose it would be if I could turn it off."

"What do mean you can't turn it off?" asked a confused Naruto

"These visors I wear are made of ruby quartz. They are the only thing that keeps me from punching a hole in the walls every time I open my eyes." Naruto couldn't help but hear the strain in his voice, he obviously didn't like thinking about that.

"Wow that's gotta suck."

"We don't all have mutations that are as you put it cool; sometimes the mutation is more harmful to the mutant than it is to others. Take the Professor for example, he's the most powerful telepath on the planet and he could easily invade anyone's mind and have them do whatever he wants them to. But just because you can doesn't mean you should, the Professor has to actively fight his dark side to keep it from doing things just like that."

Naruto bowed his head slightly as he said "Man, there's so much I don't about mutants."

Scott smiled slightly as he said "Don't worry about it, that's why we're here; you just might want to be careful of what you say because some people can be really sensitive."

As they arrived at a room that was bigger than any bedroom Naruto has ever seen he said "This can't all be for me?"

Scott looked at the room and said "Well it is a little small but you should be able to make due."

Naruto nearly died of shock, he wasn't sure if the boy was joking or being serious, and was almost afraid to find out. Scott left him to get situated, which didn't leave him with much to do but sit on his bed and marvel at the size of the room. Eventually he started contemplating his new life here, Xavier had told him that while Sarutobi was alive he was in the hospital and likely would be for some time. Here he was in a mansion with people who posses abilities far beyond anything he ever imagine, and he was one of them. Needless to say things are going to be interesting, and with that thought he drifts off to sleeping to prepare for the next day.

xxxX**X**Xxxx

"So what's up Chuck?" asked Logan

"It is about that boy, Naruto isn't it?" said Ororo

"Very observative Ororo and yes this is about Naruto. I wasn't able to get a handle on his abilities, but what I have ascertain is that he has much potential. There is indeed something special about that boy but only time will tell."

xxxX**X**Xxxx

Morning finds Naruto waking up in an unfamiliar bed only to remember the events of the previous day. He gets up to go get breakfast, at least that was his intentions as he soon finds himself lost. He then decide to follows his nose to that wonderful smell and finds the dining room with quite a spread on the table and several people already seated.

As the others noted his arrival it was one brown hair girl who rushed up to him and said "Hi I'm Kitty Pryde, you must be the new kid Naruto right well let me introduce you to everyone." as she said this she was dragging him closer to the table, Naruto wasn't quite resisting but was at a loss as to how that would help him otherwise.

Pointing at a girl that was sitting next to Scott she said "I know you already met Scott, this is Jean Grey." indicating a beautiful girl with red hair and green eyes "They been here longer than all of us. This is Evan Daniels." A black kid with short dye blond hair held up his hand and gave it a little wave "Ororo is his aunt. Here we have Kurt Wagner but don't be too freaked ou..."

"Whoa!" shouted Naruto as he got a good look at Kurt who looks like some furry humanoid with completely yellow eyes and a tail. "You got a tail, awesome!"

That was not a response that anyone let alone Kurt expected, so all Kurt could do was mumble a confused "Thank you."

Getting back on track Kitty pointed out another girl who looked like a Goth what with the dark clothes, make-up, and attitude, what really called attention to her was the white stripe in her hair "This is Rogue." said Kitty nearly finishing her spiel.

Naruto didn't know what to say but she was one of the most beautiful and intriguing girl he ever laid eyes on "Ah got something on mah face or something?" she asked Naruto in that lovely Southern lilt of hers, he shook his head to indicate no "Then stop looking at me like that!"

Naruto quickly averted his head embarrass that he was blatantly staring at her like that.

"Ahem." said Kitty trying to get his attention and a little ticked that her spiel kept getting interrupted "And we are the X-Men." She finished with a bit of flourished as everyone else continued eating like nothing was going on.

"Uh, thanks Kitty." said Naruto as he sits down to eat.

xxxX**X**Xxxx

End Notes: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one should be up soon and for those waiting for the next chapter of my other story it's coming so be patient.


	3. Chapter 3

Shinobi X: Evolution

By TheBigWhiteWolf

Sakura Haruno looked into her mirror at a lost for what to do. Her once brown hair was now brightly pink and her blue eyes have turned green. It had happened a few days ago, at first she thought someone had played a prank on her such as putting dye in her shampoo but the change in her eyes said differently. She had managed to play it off to her family and friends as getting a dye and contacts wanting to try something new, her mother wasn't happy about it but allowed it.

She looked down at the box of dye she threw into the trash, it was the strongest she could find yet it rinsed right out of her hair. That was only the tip of the iceberg concerning the weird things happening to her. She has been noticing that she seems to be stronger than she use to be. She's been able to move objects that requires less effort than it should, things break when she applies more effort than she realizes she needs. One boy she really wanted to go out with will probably never speak to her again after she nearly broke his arm by accident.

Needless to say Sakura could see that she was turning into some kind of freak and she didn't know what to do.

xxxX**X**Xxxx

Naruto walked with Kitty and Kurt to go get tested, the others were busy but the two X-men wanted to get to know the new kid.

"So what is the X-Men?" asked Naruto

"The X-Men is what we call ourselves as a group. We us our abilities to help people and stop the Brotherhood from revealing the truth too soon." said Kitty

"The Brotherhood?" said Naruto as a question

"The Brotherhood of Mutants." said Kurt in his German accent "Unlike the Professor who wishes for mutants to live in harmony with humans, the Brotherhood and Magneto who is a powerful mutant and use to be friends with the Professor, believes that mutants should take the world by force."

"Also the Professor doesn't think humans are ready for the truth." Kitty shivered a little as she said "And to be honest I don't think I'm ready for the truth to be known either."

Naruto simply nodded his head; having experienced what he had not even a day ago he felt he knew where she was coming from.

They went to the medical area first where they met Henry McCoy who was waiting on Naruto.

Naruto stared at the hulking blue beast that look kind of like a blue gorilla "Hmm." said with his hand on his chin "Are you two related." he said directing the question to both Henry and Kurt.

They stared at him for a moment before Beast started laughing out loud and Kurt just stood looking a little miffed "Just because we have blue fur doesn't mean we're related." As he finished he teleported away leaving behind smoke and the smell of brimstone.

Naruto waved away the smoke coughing a bit "What the heck was that, where did he go?" he asked looking at the spot that Kurt was occupying before.

Kitty wave the smoke away from her nose, she may be getting use to it but she still didn't like it "Kurt's a teleporter, though I wish he stop doing that so close."

Taking control of the situation Henry introduced himself "Hello young man I am Dr. Henry McCoy or if you prefer you may call me Beast for obvious reasons.

"Hello Dr. McCoy, Naruto Uzumaki please to meet yah, so where do we start?" Said Naruto showing that he was ready to get down to business.

The next hour or so was spent with Naruto having more medical examinations performed on him than he could remember ever having. By the time they were about done Naruto was feeling like a pincushion.

Henry poured over the test results and was intrigue "From what I can ascertain from a medical aspect you seem to have enhanced senses and an increased healing factor, similar to Logan."

"Who's Logan?" asked Naruto

"I believed you had a run in with him the night before."

Naruto thought back to having met the gruff man last night and unethusively said "Oh him."

Kitty who had come back after some of the more revealing exams said "You're saying that he can heal like Wolverine, does he have claws?"

"Well not exactly like Logan. Logan can heal from most anything in a matter of minutes if not hours, however Naruto's regeneration seems to be slower he could probably heal broken bones within a few days which is still remarkable. However it's my understanding that this is not your primary ability, if you can I would like to see it."

A confused Naruto said "How do I do that?"

Beast thought for a moment before saying "Why don't try remembering everything that happen the day before and see if that doesn't trigger it."

Naruto did as he suggested and thought back to everything that had happen. As he came back to the part where the bullies were attacking him he remembered how he had pulled that inner energy out of him and focused on doing the same here. His body was suddenly sheathed in red energy that seem to move like fire, his nails grew into claws, his canines into fangs. His eyes turned into a cat-slit red and the whisker marks on his cheeks became more pronounce.

As Naruto looked at his hands he couldn't help but utter "Whoa, cool." Before Naruto was acting on autopilot so he didn't have time to register just how powerful he felt.

Meanwhile Henry was going over his instruments as he tried to get a reading off of Naruto "Remarkable, simply remarkable." he muttered as he would look towards Naruto than back to the instruments.

Kitty was also amazed, since coming here she has seen many mutant powers as well as really weird stuff in general, but this was quite a sight.

"You can calm it down now." stated Beast

Naruto obliged as he powered down and slumped slightly, he felt a little drain which was weird as he didn't feel anything powered up. Beast was still going gaga over the test results when he told him to meet the Professor and Logan in the Danger Room. Not knowing where this was or even why he would want to go to a room called danger Naruto had Kitty take him there.

"Ah, Naruto how are you today, no problems I hope." said Prof. X as Naruto and Kitty walked in.

"Hey Prof. I'm alright, ain't got anything to complain about, you got a real nice place here." said Naruto with his trademark grin

The Prof. merely smiled as he said "Well I do hope for you to think of this place as home, and how are you today Kitty?"

"Just fine Prof." said Kitty in her usually bubbly self.

Logan stepped up and looked at the two teens as he said "Half-Pint, Runt." as a way of greeting.

Naruto would have glared at the man but assumed that it would make matters worse, also considering Kitty made no abnormal reactions he figure this was the man's normal behavior.

"So Chuck what are we going to do to him." he said obviously talking to the Prof., this left Naruto wondering if he had a nickname for everyone "I'm all for the smash and bash approach."

The young Uzumaki didn't know what Logan was talking about but didn't like how it seemed to include him and a lot of pain.

Xavier assuaged his fears as he said "We are just going to have you run an obstacle course both with and without your powers to gain a better understanding of your abilities."

Slightly more mollified Naruto went where he was told to ignoring Logan's mutters about his fun being ruin. As Naruto stood in the Danger room he couldn't help but wonder what was so dangerous about it, it was just a large room with metal panels.

Naruto just stood there wondering what he was supposed to do when Logan's voice echo throughout the room "All right, listen up Runt. First you're going to run the obstacle course without your powers, you ready."

"Yeah, bring it on!" shouted Naruto, not knowing what to expect but ready.

Logan activated the simulation and the room started rearranging itself. Naruto didn't know what to expect but this wasn't it as the room started forming walls, hoops, platforms, treadmills and so much more.

Naruto said the only thing that came to mind "Kewl."

Naruto was getting ready when he saw what looked like BFG's and giant buzz saws 'I thought this was supposed to be a simple obstacle course.' was what crossed his mind as he began to have second thoughts.

"Begin!" shouted Logan and by pure reflex Naruto took off.

He found himself climbing walls, jumping hoops, and dodging whatever those 'cannons' were firing he didn't fancy finding out the hard way. Fighting the treadmill, and having a close call with the buzz saw he was hit a few times by the projectiles and while they were certainly non-lethal they sure hurt. Eventually he finally made it to the end and nearly collapsed due to exhaustion and the experience of it all.

"8 minutes and 49 seconds. Not bad for your first run kid." said Logan through the speakers.

Having caught a little of his breath back Naruto shouted "That was just an obstacle course? I thought I was going to die a few of those times."

"We got a super advance computer in here that keeps you from getting seriously harm, the most you would walk away with is a few bruises. And if you think this is tough than you're in for a surprise since I been going easy on you." stated Logan in a rather long winded explanation.

Naruto just goggled at that, if this was easy he would hate for him to go all out. He took a few minutes more to catch his breath and got ready to take the course again only this time using his powers. As he got in position the room started rearranging, of course they weren't going to let him take the same course that would be too **easy**. Naruto once again powered up and was cloaked in his field of energy, he crouched on all four since it felt more natural and dashed as Logan shouted go.

Most notable was that he was faster, much faster, he jump through hoops without a problem, and climb walls using his claws to do a sort of hoping climb. He easily dodge the 'cannonballs' and buzz saws, but when metal tentacles came out to impede him, he simply shredded them as he went on his way. He arrived at the end of the course at a surprising 3 min. and 32 sec.

The others were all suitably amazed and Logan was about to offer the kid a good job when Naruto suddenly collapsed his energy field fading away.

xxxX**X**Xxxx

EN: Hope I haven't kept you waiting too long. So with another chapter done you can see that I'm progressing along. As for Naruto I have already stated that he will have most of the strength and weakness of Kyuubi transformed Naruto. Weakness such as Naruto taking damage after being transformed for too long. I decided to kick up the limit on that so that it may be something for Naruto to overcome. Whoops may have said too much, you want to learn more than keep reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Shinobi X: Evolution

by TheBigWhiteWolf

Her eyes were useless but that didn't prevent her from seeing more than anyone could ever hope to see. Her name was Irene Adler but she was better known as Destiny. With the power to gaze upon future events she was a mutant blessed with much insight or curse depending on your point of view. Despite the accuracy of her visions their interpretation left even her confused at times, such was the case in her latest vision. Cities were burning, there was death and destruction every where, she saw two young men barely teenagers one with sun blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes, the other had jet black hair and equally dark eyes and as the world burned a malevolent presence seem to gaze upon her.

It was to this that she had awoken, cold sweat dripped from her as she trembled in fear of something she did not know of. She tried to interpret this vision and make some sense of it but it was more convoluted than most of her visions. Not knowing what else to do Destiny decided to turn to one of the few people she truly trusted in this world.

Picking up her phone she dial a number and listened to it ring until she heard a gruff female voice on the other end say "Who is this, do you know how late it is?!"

"I apologize for calling at such an hour Raven, but I have much to discuss with you..."

xxxX**X**Xxxx

Naruto was now in the outdoors training area trying to become more familiar with his unique abilities. Just yesterday he was testing his new powers in the Danger Room when he suddenly passed out. Henry McCoy and Professor Xavier worked to find out what was the cause only to discover it was because of his own abilities. It would seem that when he powered up he sheath himself in some sort of corrosive energy that could have severely damaging effects on anyone it comes in contact with. The only reason he could withstand the energy was because of his regeneration, but he could only resist it for so long before he succumbs to it.

Which is why he was out here training to better his resistance to his own powers, while he was at it he discover a few interesting things. He discovered he could summon up what he calls his 'beast mode' without powering up his energy field, he grew claws, fangs, his eyes became slit and red while his whiskers grew more pronounce. He wasn't as fast or strong as he was in his powered up state, but he could keep this form going for hours. He also discovered he could alter the intensity of his powered state, he was still working on fine tuning that.

"Man, if I didn't know any better I would think you were Sabertooth's son!" said Evan who was watching the new kid practice along with a few others.

At that Naruto finally noticed his audience as he said "Who is Sabertooth?"

It was Scott who answered "Sabertooth is a mutant like us, and he actually has abilities quite similar to yours and Logan. He has claws, fangs, even enhanced senses and regeneration just like you and Logan. Sabertooth also has a nasty temper and seems to hold a grudge against Logan, they end up duking it out whenever they meet."

"Yeesh." said Naruto wondering what like that would be like, he could imagine a lot of stalemates.

"Anyway." said Kurt "We wanted to invite you to lunch to get to know each other."

Naruto couldn't help but agree, besides all that training made him ravenous. So after cleaning up some and putting on some clean clothes he joined the rest of them for lunch, the only one not there he noticed was Rogue.

"The way this works is you tell us a little about yourself and we share a bit about ourselves." explained Scott "Since I started this I'll go first. You already know my name but when I'm in uniform I go by Cyclops, I lost my parents in a plane crash. Me and my brother were on that plane, we survived but were separated, I've sustained some brain damage when the plane was falling. I can shoot concussive blast of force from my eyes, but because of the brain damage I can't turn it off. fortunately the Professor found me and helped me before I did any lasting damage."

"Wow sounds rough." said Naruto as he thought on what to say "I never had any parents myself, far as I know they're both dead. I was raised in the foster system for most of my life before I met Gramps. He was different than most foster parents I had, he genuinely cared about me and even adopted me." Naruto paused thinking about his Gramps and wondering how he was doing "Anyway I was attack by a bunch of bullies at my school and that's when my powers kicked in and I retaliated." Naruto then had a thoughtful look on his face as he said "Come to think of it, I hope I didn't messed them up too bad, they were jerks but still I wouldn't want cause permanent injury.

Scott nodded his head in approval that Naruto would have such caring capacity for people who were probably going to kill him "If you really want to know you could ask the professor to look into it for you."

The others joined in with their own life stories "I don't have much of a story." said Kitty "I lived a pretty normal life until one night I pretty much woke up in the basement, it like seriously freaked out my parents, heck it seriously freaked me out."

"I was adopted." Kurt said as he discussed his tale "My parents found me floating in the river near their home. They raised me as their own but since I've always look like this I was never able to have a normal life."

So it went each of them spilling their guts and telling Naruto things about themselves that they already knew about the other. As the confessions ended Naruto couldn't help being happy about getting to know these X-men, it didn't hurt to say that he felt a kinship with them.

Naruto suddenly remembers the other girl and said "What about that other girl, uh Rogue right?"

They all glanced at each other when Kitty said "Rogue isn't all that social, not that I can blame her, I can't imagine trying to get close to someone and never being able to touch them."

"What do you mean?" said Naruto not having the lowdown on Rogue's abilities.

It was Scott who said "Rogue has the ability to absorb a persons life-force for lack of a better word, as well as their memories and mutant powers whenever she touches them. Unfortunately she is unable to turn it off and if she holds on long enough she could... kill someone."

"Wow, that sucks." understated Naruto, with everyone else nodding in agreement.

Eventually they all went their own way while Naruto went to search for a certain Southern Belle. He didn't know what he could do to help if at all, but he figure he could at the least improve her mood, besides Naruto wasn't the type to lose hope in the bleakest of situations.

xxxX**X**Xxxx

Neji was envious of his cousin Hinata Hyuga who led a perfect life that he could only wish he had. She had a caring devoted mother, a strict but fair father, and a little sister who absolutely adored her. Neji had lost both his mother and father a few years ago, and his Uncle Hiashi took him in. Though he lived in their household for a few years he was always reminded of what he had, for this reason he envied his cousin. The worst part was that it wasn't like she didn't deserve it so he couldn't hate her for the perfect life she led.

She was a kind, gentle, and soft-spoken girl who would hardly hurt a fly. Despite this he wished that she understood what it was like to experience hardship in your life.

They were both watching T.V. when Hinata started acting strange. She was franticly waving her arms before her eyes as well as rubbing at them.

"Neji!?" exclaimed Hinata worry and nervousness in her voice.

"Yeah Princess?" said Neji wondering what was wrong.

"I can't see!" shouted Hinata now deathly afraid.

Neji rush to her side to get a better look at her eyes only to see that her former dark blue eyes have become a featureless lavender color.

At that Neji said the only thing that seemed appropiate at the moment "Well shit."

xxxX**X**Xxxx

AN: You know the old saying be careful what you wish for and all that jazz. So yay I'm back, sorry to have kept you all waiting. I will say this I don't abandon my stories, I have been putting more focus on my main story(which isn't this one), but I haven't forgotten about this one. Also I had school, been moving, computer crashes, and so many obligations that I just didn't have much time for fiction, reality tends to do that doesn't it. Any who I will be putting more focus on this story and the next chapter should be soon, say anytime in the next 2-3 weeks so look forward to that.

P.S: Next chapter things start to really heat up.


End file.
